


Then there was dark.

by JunoVincent88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoVincent88/pseuds/JunoVincent88
Summary: A figure on the ground.The man just stared
Kudos: 1





	Then there was dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Random writing

It had been a warm day.

Sunlight gradually greeting the earth with a soft hand, caressing the ground with a warm touch. I gazed outwards from my porch, a rotten platform of timber beneath my cold feet. There was never much to see. My house overlooked a road, a simple two-way street on the outskirts of a place that once would have been called a town. Now? It truly is the decadence of age that kills off anything. A haven of the past. The road was predominantly empty, as per usual. A few cars every now and again, nothing more, nothing less. I stared. To others, they may have found me strange. But there were no others. Until there was. A person that held the figure of a young girl stood on the side of the road, stepping slowly forward. It had been quick. A matter of seconds. I cried out and my chair fell in dismay. A truck of some unidentifiable origin raced past, not slowing for the girl. She was gone. Gone. Gone...? My thoughts dilute.

****

I wake up with a casual shiver, sitting up from my couch where I must have dozed off. It was dark, a deep ebony blue against the artificial light that seeped upwards. A dream? Vividly recollecting, I run my fingers through my hair in thought. Screeching, pain, cacophony, dissonance. A dirge for a murder of crows. A disgusting crack rang out, wet and soft against the screech of tires. Racing to the window, floorboards shrieking, I stare out into the dark. Illuminated by the single street light in the void of night, a truck had skidded to a stop, the driver dialing a number while beside a person that held the figure of a young girl, that lay languid against the shuddering earth. My breath froze in my mouth.

"Oh."


End file.
